


A Congress of Demons

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: "Perdition's Congress", Extremely Unpleasent Place, Gen, Infernal Gathering, NOT a pleasent enviorment!, Other, Temptation, Unpleasent Enviorment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my headcanon, the First Evil is one of the Devil's pseudonyms, akin to admitting to be the original Villain. This story is Very Mature, but not graphic. In short, it's Perdition's government (basically a Stalinist system with the false trappings of a true Republic) trying to decide what to do after the destruction of the Sunnydale hellmouth! They are quite upset about it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Congress of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Takes place during Buffy season 8 (I think 'Predators and Prey') and the whereabouts is Hell. The demons are the Evil Spirits, not the 'monsters' of BtVS… these entities are the same classification of creature as the 'First Evil' in the series. While it does portray elements of the evil culture that could be construed as the culture of Hell, I (the author of this little piece) do NOT AGREE with anything of that culture at ALL! I use the definition of the Evil One's name as the title of this evil entity in this piece- and it is my personal perspective that the First Evil is supposed to be a rendition of the Devil. I am drawing this situation largely from totalitarian states- the grandiosity of the leader, and so on… (I am portraying Satan as a 'Stalinist Style Secretary General' and a 'Psychopathic Spirit'- quite accurately I might add- not the kind of being you want to meet!), the pageantry, the forced applause- all supposed to invoke a memory of what Stalin's reign in the Soviet Union was like for his inner circle!

**A Convocation of Demons**

**BtVS.**

_**By James Carmody** _

_**Pennames: Krulos, Vantiri, Cotto, Mollari, Thrawn.** _

 

 **Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer is (for as long as he wants it) the property of Joss Whedon, not me! I will not accept any money for this- Please don't sue me, you won't get anything… to Mr. Whedon, if you read this, your work is very good to say the least!

"And so begins the 14.7 trillion Demonic Congress, Salute the Original Evil, the First Evil, The Bringer of Light as he enters as if your lives depend on it!" Shouted the announcer as it's master entered the room. Then as the Devil took it's seat the announcer motioned for the 'disciples' to be seated. "My fellow Rebellious Spirits, true we took a beating at the Hellmouth in Sunnydale some time ago, and, while it's also true we are now forced to hide here while our" he searched for the right word "classmates" he said with utter distain "are now hunting us, especially that renegade 'Field Marshal' who goes by the name of Michael" he nearly spat the name of his contemporary "but, there is good reason for cheer, for the elements of vice are present in that little 'Scooby gang' as it were… for we have undisputable proof that the very leader of that 'army' is, in fact, a thief, her tech-support gal is a homosexual, and therefore unusually vulnerable to us, she- the leader- has also taken several 'lovers' over her 'young adult years'- including one of her own gender,- thereby vulnerable as well, not to mention the massacre of at least two of my armies- of **our armies** (he emphasized in true socialist point of view), but it's eminently far more satisfying to **pervert** **your** **opponent** **rather than** _ **kil** **l**_ _ **them**_ **!** \- and it does a whole lot more damage to their cause. An added plus is that these 'Slayers' are now seen as 'Demons' themselves!" this lead to a spontaneous cheer from the assembled evil spirits when they learned that their enemies were being cut off from their families! "What I'm encouraging, is nothing short of a 'War of the Worlds' to finish off those images of the Creator once and forever!" pressed Lucifer. Then, when the: praise, discussion, debate, and shouting, had all died down sufficiently, he continued "In addition, we'll finally get revenge upon that God-Man for our defeat by 'taking it out' on His 'little siblings'!" he shouted

"Lets do it!" was the predominant cry of his subjects _'My 'stock' is still sufficient to dominate these scum!'_ he thought to himself, as he sat in his throne near the podium, then, banging the gavel, he continued "We will continue to tempt them, day in, day out, on, and on, until nothing is left of them that's even remotely virtuous- and never forget: always seek weakness,,, never strike a stronghold until you are absolutely sure it will be worn down!, snap at them, be patient, and we'll win out against these beings yet!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes ending: Again, this is supposed to show Evil for what it is: Evil! It is something I truly hate!- I will never support the agendas of that villainous domain! I write this to attack their influence in the world and in the minds of my fellow humans!


End file.
